Turnabout: Lawyers Paradise
by Eino
Summary: Phoenix is in England with Maya. Training to become a better lawyer, and to take a little vacation while he's at it. How does Miles cope with this? And he has a trial coming up the next day. A visit to Von Karma's place and things become grim.    Bad memo


Authors Note++++  
I do not own **Phoenix Wright **or any of the characters that appear in my fic (OH HOW I WISH I DID ) They all belong to **Capcom**. I just stole them to create this fic. Please Read and Review Thanks huggles

Asterisks 

++High Prosecutor's Office, Room 1202++

It was late evening. Edgeworth had just finishing some paperwork that was left on the desk from this morning. The attorney sighed, rolled his eyes, and laid back in his chair.

"Not much has happened since Phoenix went on vacation," He muttered, spinning his chair around to faced the window. He glanced outward at the skyscrapers and flashes from the city lights, fumbling with his cravat, lost in thought. The sound of his metronome echoed throughout the office. The Prosecutor came to. _Another Dream?_ He awakened from a day dream, he then faced his desk and with his index finger stopped the metronome dead in its tracks.

"As an attorney, competition without Wright is nothing more then a meaningless task--a bore, you might say." He rose to his feet, grabbed his suitcase beside the desk, and headed for the door.

"There's nothing to accomplish here. I'm done for the day." Opening the door to the office, he walked out onto to the elevator across the hall . And rode it to level 1 which was the underground parking lot. He stepped out of the elevator.

Unlocking his car door with his remote, Edgeworth reached for the handle. Just as he opened the door, a loud ringing blared in his pocket. Edgeworth sighed, knowing it was Gumshoe, who had been calling him incessantly. He carefully opened his car door, setting his suitcase down on the passenger seat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Yes, what is it now, Gumshoe?"

"How dare you compare me to that feeble headed detective," a man yelled from the other end of the receiver.

Edgeworth swallowed hard. "My apologies, sir," his voice cracked.

"Miles, I want you to meet me at the residence."

Edgeworth hopped into his car, hands shaking. He put the cell phone into his back pocket. Of all things, he never expected Von Karma to call him. Sure, he is the guardian and keeper of Edgeworth since his father died. But still...

His hands became cold and sweaty,

"As if my day couldn't get any worse." he murmured. He started the engine and prepared for the worse.

++Von Karma's: Household Residence++

Edgeworth's car pulled up near the gate. _Heavily guarded, as always. _

_Doesn't surprise me in the least. He thought to himself. Von Karma never did enjoy company, much less other attorneys. _He showed the guard his badge. The guard nodded; and with that, Miles gained access to the mansion.

He parked his car and headed up the stairway, to the doorway, which was also guarded. He showed no sign of weakness when he entered the mansion. There was a large living room decorated with expensive paintings and sculptures.

Unfortunately, to his surprise, there was a spiral staircase paved in marble to his left. Edgeworth's confidence decreased with each passing moment. He felt his heart race.

As he wandered up the stairs, as though it was leading him to death, the air thickened. The higher he went, it was like it was calling to him, leading him up there. Miles kept walking until he finally reached the very top. He soon came across a large narrow hallway. Edgeworth kept straight.

_I'm pretty sure his office is this way. It has been fifteen years since I've actually been here. _All Miles could remember was that his room was to the right, and to the left, were quest rooms. He hated the thought of being in this place. Bad memories came to mind. Memories he could not escape.

In due time, Miles reached the end of the hallway. Shivers rose up and down his spine as he faced Von Karma's office door. He reached for the handle slowly, to savor time. His hands were clammy and using his body weight, he leaned forward easily. The door opened as he turned the handle.

"You're finally here, " "Did you get lost, Edgeworth?" said a voice from inside the room.

Edgeworth remained quiet. He lowered his head staring at the floor, not knowing what to say in this case.

"No, sir, I haven't." he peered to the side where Manfred stood.

"So, then you know why I called you here then?" he snarled, his back facing Edgeworth. "I am so disappointed in you Edgeworth." Karma's eyebrow raised. "Have I taught you nothing!? You still manage to lose! And to a rookie attorney none-the-less. You really are pitiful!"

Von karma turned around, and an evil glare surfaced. Edgeworth bit his lip, blood trickled down his chin.

"It wasn't my fault. I did what you told me, I held my end of the bargain as issued…" Miles cried out. "True, but it doesn't make up for your insolence in court the other day." Manfred added.

The room went silent. _Its funny, I too was once a feared prosecutor, but with each trial that passed my popularity began to wane. I was a once looked up to as a god amongst prosecutors for my looks and wit. I so bad, wanted to become a defense attorney, but that all changed, so I looked up to him. The man with the forty year record. "_Ahem!" The silver headed prosecutor cleared his throat, clenching his sleeve. "It's alright Edgeworth. I forgive you."

He grinned deviously then wandered towards the door, turning the switch on the doorknob. He casually walked up to Edgeworth shoving him onto his desk.

With time to spare, I made it home. Unlocking the door, sitting my suitcase onto the floor. Miles limped to the bathroom battered and bruised; discarded his old clothing and hopped into the shower.

As the warm water ran over my face, I couldn't help but wonder, why? I have done all that I can for him and yet, he still-- _I lowered my head. DAMN HIM! I wish there was a way to just make this all go away. _

Miles began tracing the scars along his body. With each one, the cut ran deeper and deeper. Small bits of blood washed down into the drain. He got out of the shower, grabbed a towel on the door, and collapsed into a ball on the bed, in a ball. These physical scares were nothing, compared to the DL-6 INCIDENT fifteen years ago. I pulled the covers over my body and closed my eyes. It took me a while, but I finally managed to fall to asleep.

My relaxation didn't last long, five hours and the phone rang. Woozy, I reached for the phone on the table next to me.

"Hello," I answered, in a groggily.

"Oi, how ya doing pal." the man said in a cheerful tone.

"Gumshoe, it's five minutes past eleven. You better have a good excuse for waking me up in the middle of the night," I hissed.

"Whoa, whoa sorry, pal. I figured you'd still be up. I didn't mean to upset ya." He paused.

"Gumshoe can't this wait.' I'm really not in the mood right now."

"Huh? Oh, well I just came across some vital information that you might have wanted to know about is all," the detective laughed.

I sighed. caressing my left hand. Miles injured his hand at Manfred's mansion before he was released.

"Yeah, it can, but its about Phoenix,. His plane arrives from England tomorrow."

I yawned. "But yeah, I can fill you in on the details about it later--since you're so sleepy and all."

"No wait--"

"But you just said you weren't in the mood, just a second ago pal."

"Gumshoe!!" Edgeworth yelled.

The detective gave Edgeworth all the information he wanted to hear and more.

"So Phoenix will be here at ten in the morning?"

"That's correct."

"All right, then we shall talk more about this tomorrow. Also, have the autopsy report for tomorrow sent to my office."

"Will do, goodnight." He hung up the phone.

I was in shock Phoenix…returning home?

My snickers were no more. A simple laugh became nothing short of uncontrollable tears.

++END++

Author banter: Well that was the end of chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter two will be up shortly. Seeing as I am obsessed with Phoenix Wright and finally got to play it. If its not too much trouble could you please leave me some feedback if there's anything I could do to make it better or if I've forgotten something. Anyway thank you all for reading.

**!!!Oops: **I will continue Tranquility I know some of my fans are getting restless, please do not devour my soul. I promise you all I haven't stopped writing it, just brain dead. ;;;;;


End file.
